What Are You Doing In My Bed?
by You Wanna Know Me
Summary: Why wake up in your own bed all alone when you can wake up next to your enemy? Yes, she has gone to the future!  This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice  :P
1. Fortune Telling Machine? Yeah Right!

**Hey guys! i just wrote this in like 1 hour, so it might not be good, but as I said this is my FIRST ever fanfic. Thanks to all of the reviews, and someone did say that my last chapter was very short, well i just wanted to say that if you read this, then that wasn't actually a chapter, it was just a very short summary of the story. Anyway, I should be updating this story when ever I can and now please enjoy Chapter 1 :D**

"Tada!" Nico and Grady said at the same time.

"Guys, please don't tell me you've built another 'magical box' that people get stuck in," I declared, staring at a blue box that stood tall in front of me. There was a purple curtain and a big red button on the side.

"Don't be ridiculous Sonny," Nico wined.

"Yeah Sonny, don't be ridiculous, it did work! Remember Trey Brothers and Tawni swapped!" Grady exclaimed proudly, while reminiscing Treys short visit.

"It's a fortune telling box!" Nico said proudly.

Me and Tawni just stood there for a moment, trying to hold back a laugh, but failed and just started bursting out laughing, that I'm sure the 'Meal or no Meal' actors could have heard.

"Guys, its just a box with a button on the side, it's not even shiny enough, so I can't at least pretend to be interested and look at my reflection instead like I usually do!" Tawni sulked, but then opened her eyes wide when she had just realised what she said.

"I mean, err, oohh look my Mom's here, coming Mommy!" We all stood looking round for her mum, but failed to find her, so we all just shrugged it off.

"Look guys, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but 99.999% of the thing you do make, usually doesn't work, or performs the wrong deeds!" I truthfully told them, trying not to upset them, but they just looked at me and tutted.

"Yes Sonny, you're right, MOST of the things we do build don't go according to plan, but we DO know that this works, it told Grady that he was going to be handsome and rich in 10 years, and he's almost there!" Nico explained to me.

"Yeah, and it told Nico that he was going to marry T-ffttfttff" Nico quickly cut of Grady by placing his hand over his mouth. I thought for a split second why Nico would have cut Grady of for telling me some made up future that would never become true anyway.

"I mean... Sonny, why don't you have a go?" Grady said ever so quickly.

"Yeah Sonny, come on. Would you like to know what your future is going to be like?" Nico chimed in.

"Yeah sure, why not," 'it's not like it's going to become true or anything' I added reassuringly to myself in my head. "So, what does it tell you then?" I questioned.

"It basically tells you what MASH would tell you, but this baby here is true, and actually works. Where as MASH, is a little kids' game that would never become true" Nico and Grady just laughed to each other, while I felt my crumpled up piece of paper in my pockets, which I had played my own game of MASH on earlier. I mean, of course MASH is real, it told me I was going to own a Mansion in California, have 5 kids, drive a Lamborghini, and marry Zac Efron. I mean who wouldn't want that, _well excluding Chad of course; as he would probably own a huge mansion, live by himself with only his huge ego to talk to._ I quickly snapped out of my phase when I heard my name being chanted over and over again.

"Sonny! Sonny! Hello! Daydreaming about Chad Dylan Pooper again ehh?" Nico taunted.

"What! Pfft, no of course not" I said, well squealed. Stupid denial voice, even though I say technically telling the truth. _I was only thinking of his huge lonely ego with only his ego to keep him company. Not about his dreamy, deep blue, ocean like eyes and that smirk that drives me crazy..._WHAT, SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY! You don't like him!

I later got snapped out of my daze with Nico and Grady's bellowing laughter.

"What's so funny guys?" I questioned.

"Oohh you are right Sonny, this machine doesn't work, sorry for not believing you earlier, I'm just going to go home now. You coming G?" Nico announced, Grady just nodded and followed him out the door, but just before they left, they tossed the piece of paper, that contained my 'fortune' on it, into the red trashed can, but it just missed, so as a loving and happy person I am, I decided to pick the paper up on my way though the door, and throw it back in the bin. But just before I threw it away, I decided I should take a sneak peek at my 'fail of the future'.

"Sonny Munroe aged 16, Wisconsin/California. In 10 years, you will own a big house in L.A, with your 1 child. You will also own 3 cars, be an actress, and marry..." My eyes opened wide at the name before I read it out loud to myself, "Chad. Dylan. Cooper".

"Whatcha got there, Munroe?" That annoying, but sexy voice interrupted me.

"Nothing Cooper, now if you don't mind I would like to get home before my mom starts to worry about me" I said, annoyed.

"All right Sonny, no need to bite my head off, I was just being polite" Chad said in an almost sweet way.

"Ha-ha, Chad Dylan Cooper and polite doesn't go" I laughed at my own little joke.

"I can be nice!"He exclaimed

"Fine, okay, you can be nice. Now move out the way so I can go home," I said defeated.

"Polite Sonny, not nice" He accused.

"Fine, polite! Bye Chad!"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good and goodnight Chad!" And with that I stormed off and headed for my car. On my way home, all I could think about is what future would come true, well if one of them could, and what one would I want? A little voice in my head kept on telling me Chad, but the majority just said Zac. I mean, who wouldn't want Zac? I just love the way his hair is perfectly off his face, _oohh how I love that mousey brown colour... WAIT WHAT? Zac doesn't have that, he has dark brown, Chad's the one with the mousey brown hair that is now off his perfect face, and those deep blue eyes..._I was interrupted by a loud honk, then I realised that the light was now green.

When I got home, I walked past the couch with my Mom on, which must have fell asleep while watching a Mackenzie Falls marathon,_HA even a crazy fan like my mother could fall asleep while watching Chad's stupid show, TAKE THAT POOPER!_I went straight to the television and turned it off, pulled the blanket on to my mom, and went straight to my bed and collapsed straight away with my all my clothes and make-up on.

I had a small think about my future in 10 years, but sleep took over me in no time and before I knew it, I was in deep sleep, ready for another taunting day at the studio tomorrow.

**So that was the first Chapter, and if you like then please R&R :)**

**Peace Out Suckah'sss PAHAA!**

**PEACE, LOVE, SEX.**


	2. Drunken night and hook up in Vegas?

**What Happened To My Room - Chapter 2**

**Okay guys, so i know that this chapter is a bit short. But, I have a lot of homework at the moment, and I didn't really know what else to write:L So guys please enjoy chapter 2!**

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' _Eurghh, I hate alarms, especially on a Friday._ Suppose I should get up. But as I opened my eyes I didn't come face to face with my black and white alarm clock, but instead I woke up to a modern black, sleek alarm clock that looked to expensive and modern to even be in 2010, let alone my budget range.

I closed my eyes, thinking that I was still dreaming, but when i opened them again, half asleep still, I became face-to-face with the same alarm clock. Confused as I was about the alarm clock, I came to the realisation that I wasn't even in my own room, let alone bed!

I looked around and I saw a brown, cream and duck egg blue wall, covered in pictures of groups of people, a 70 inch flat screen television (which also looked too expensive), about 5 certificates, and then a shelf with about 50 awards on it or different shaped and sizes. The bed I was in must of been at least king sized, and the quilts and pillows must have been 100% silk, and where the most comfortable things that I have ever laid on.

As I went to reach over for the duvet, so I could finally discover what has happened, my eyes both immediately dropped onto my left hand. There, on my forth finger, was the most beautiful diamond ring i have ever laid my eyes on, and on top of that, was a golden band. _That could only mean one thing, I was married? BUT I WAS ONLY 17! Had I accidently got so drunk last night, that I went to Las Vegas and got hooked up to some incredibly rich man? Well I hoped it was a man..._

I got out of bed, and realised that i was in a silk nightgown that looked very sexy and not very me, but it was very beautiful. Then I realised that my breasts had grown a lot in size and my stomach looked a bit bigger than last night too.

That's when it hit me that it was something far different than getting hooked up in Las Vegas.

I decided to take a closer look at some of the exhibits on the wall. First I looked at the awards and certificates. The first I looked at tween choice award, _'awarded to best comedy show of... 2012?'_I looked at it more closely and the award went to "So Random". I looked at the rest on the shelf and they all said best actress and best movie star, then I saw a huge one that said 'best actor of our generation', wait ACTOR? Okay then, there is only one explanation to this... I'm being pranked by Zora, "Okay Zora, you can come out now and tell me I have been celebrity practical joked!" I got nothing, accept a loud cry which sounded like a baby.

"Don't worry babe I'll get it, you just get ready for work" I heard a man shout. Okay so this was not normal, I decided to have a look at the certificates on the wall, hoping that they would give out more information on where I was, "Children's Literacy Charity Helper awarded to Sonny Munroe, 2013?" I questioned myself, then something caught my eye, a marriage certificate, "Chad Dylan Cooper & Alison Amy Munroe-Cooper" _wait ..._"WHAT!" I screamed and ran to the nearest mirror.

There, stood in front of me was a woman that looked about 25. She had deep brown eyes, long brown hair, with honey tone highlights. She had rosy red cheeks, and pursed pink lips. She was beautiful, it then hit me. This beautiful woman was me, and I had aged with what I think of around 10 years and I was supposedly married to the boy I argue and fight with everyday. My secret crush...

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

**Thanks for reading this guys, I promise the next chapter will be longer;]**

**Please remember to review!**

**Peace out suckah'sss, PAHA!**

**PEACE, LOVE, SEX.**


	3. Kids and Illness

**Hey, I'm back! And as I promised a longer chapter! it would be longer, but it's nearly midnight and I'm exhausted! Well, here it is, Chapter 3! I hope you like it! :D**

"Honey, are you okay?" I felt someone shake me lightly. "Sonny, what's wrong?" I think I must have fainted, _I wonder why?_ Then it all came rushing back to my head. 10 years into the future. Had a child with my husband, Chad Dylan Cooper.

I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a VERY handsome man; he had mousey brown hair, styled in a scruffy way, but still looked good. Also, through his hair, came out a pair of piercing blue eyes. They weren't just anyone's; they belonged to the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Babe, are you okay? I just heard a crash from next door, came in, and there you where on the floor." Chad's eyes looked scared and worried; _wow never thought I could say that about him._But what was I supposed to say?_Ohh yeah, I just woke up 10 years in the future to find put that I am married to my enemy, yet crush? Think Sonny, think!_

"Urrmm, yeah I'm fine..." I gulped lightly, "Honey." I waited for a response, but not for long.

"Ohh good, I was worried something could of happened to you or the baby, don't worry, I called your boss and told them that you wouldn't be coming in today, because you fainted, and they said it was fine, just try to come in tomorrow," _Aww he did care. WAIT WHAT, BABY? I was pregnant, since when? I thought I was a virgin?_

Ohh yeah, I was married now, I had... sex... with my very sexy husband. I sighed off dreamingly thinking about his abs. _DAMN our child must be cute!_

"Daydreaming about me again Sonny?" Ohh he was still as cocky as ever, accept we are on a first name basis. Mind you we would just be calling each other Cooper, and that would just be weird. Cooper?_Ehh I like the sound of that quite a lot. Alison "Sonny" Amy Cooper._ Nice.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how much I love you," I quickly improvised, well, maybe it was true to future Sonny, but I don't think I LOVE him. Were not even going out!

"Aww, well I think I love you more," _Aww that was so sweet,_ I have always wanted to play this game.

"No, I love you more," I replied.

"Well I love you more! And I can prove it!" He boasted, leaving me confused.

"How?" I questioned.

"By doing this" I made a confuzzled (a/n sorry I LOVE that word at the moment) face, only to find my lips attached to his in no time. His lips were soft, and moved perfectly in sync with mine. I would be completely lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. I must have been deep in my thoughts because I suddenly felt my back up against the wall and my body being crushed by his, and his tongue entered my mouth, for a while, our tongues battled inside my mouth, then his.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to wrap my legs around his waist, and so I did. I then felt his strong arms leave my neck, only to move down to hold my bum so I wouldn't fall down. He brought me over to our bed, where he let me down on our bed, where we continued out make out session for another minutes, until I heard a faint cry coming from another room. _Seriously, I know I must love my child, but I was enjoying making out with my husband!_

Then it hit me, I had a son or daughter. Are they a girl or boy? Then Chad gave me one last kiss and left the room, but just as he left he quickly said, "I'll sort out Mackenzie he probably just wants his Daddy, you just lay down and have a nap, obviously you're still ill. I'll make you come breakfast and a cup of tea, and bring you breakfast in bed," And with that said, he left, but not before giving me a gorgeous smile, not a smirk, not a fake smile, but just a real smile. That kind of smile that made my heart melt, I had never seen it before, _and I am hoping I will again._

So, I had a son named Mackenzie, which I have always liked, even as a child before Mackenzie Falls was even out, but Chad just made me love it even more, and I'm guessing he agreed with me as well.

I quickly climbed in the covers, only to be greeted by a banging headache, and a wave of nausea hitting me like a ton of bricks someone had just thrown on top of me. _I see what he meant by being ill. I also heard Mackenzie stop crying, wow I guess all he did want was his Daddy. Let's just hope he loves his Mommy that much too!_

So I quickly snuggled up to the warm, silk duvet covers, closed my eyes, and went to sleep hoping that this wasn't a dream, and that I would be here for a while. But just before I drifted of I quickly thought of one thing, and it sounded right in my head, but just to be sure it was true, I said it out loud softy too, and that was that,

"I think I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper," _Yep, it definitely sounded right,_and with that, I drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Well there you have it, Chapter 3. I hope you liked it, just remember to review!**

**Peace Out Suckah'sss**

**PEACE, LOVAE, SEX.**


	4. Mackenzie and a kick?

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! Anyone watch gossip girl? GAAAH i love it! Anyways on with Chapter 4! :D**

I woke up when I heard a sudden cry from another room. I led there wondering where I was or one spilt second then realised that this wasn't a dream;_I was actually in the future!_

When I opened my eyes properly, I saw nothing but mostly darkness,_hmm; I must have slept all day_. That's when i turned to see my snoring husband sleeping next to me. His face looked like a sleeping angels, and his snore wasn't loud, but just a deep purr.

Mackenzie's loud cry shook me out of my thoughts, and as i figured that Chad wasn't going to move anytime soon, i decided to go to my son myself,_wow that sounded weird, but in a good way_. But that's when I suddenly realised that i have no idea where any of my rooms are! So i walked up to the door, opened it, and then looked round. _WOW_, that was all I could say.

Although it was dark, everything looks so unique and expensive, but i can look at the furniture later, I'm on a mission, and that mission is to find my son's room, and then my son! But all i had to do was walk a few steps forward, as the cry was very near. Well at least i was a sensible parent, and put my child's room opposite mine, and not all the way down the corridor. As I reached for the door knob, something brushed between my legs.

"Fuck!" I whispered screamed, as it gave me the fright of my life. As I looked down, I came across a small caramel and black fluffy cat. It was gorgeous, and it looked like one I had always wanted! I slowly opened the door, to reveal a small blonde boy, with a tear streaked face, reaching up for my embrace with his arms wide open.

"MMM!" He cried, which I think meant 'Mom', but I don't think he can properly speak just yet. He was gorgeous, stunning even! He looked around 10 months old at least. He had smooth caramel blonde hair, which was messed up, obviously due to him just waking up. Through his hair were the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, even bluer than Chad's, although his were more of a deep blue than light. His face structure was mostly a clone of my own, and I later found out that we shared the same smile and nose once I reached out for him.

"There, all you needed was to be picked up by your Mommy" I cooed to the small, now smiling child. After rocking and cuddling him for a few more minutes, I set him back down in his crib, and slowly made my way out of his room, and back to mine.

On my way back, I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach, which felt more of a small kick than pain, which is when I realised that my baby just kicked for the first time! How I knew it was for the first time, I had no idea, I just think it was an instinct.

I quickly made my way back into bed, smiling with a hand on my stomach all the way back. As I lead down, Chad's eyes opened ever so slightly, so i could just see those deep blue eyes of his.

"Mac just wanted his Mommy?" he asked, while still half asleep. He yawned, while stretching out his muscled arms.

"Yeah, he's fine now though, you just go back to sleep, the baby just kicked for the first time too," I reassured him. I had the urge to peck his lips before I fell back into my deep slumber, so I did and he kissed me back. After that, I set my alarm for 8.30am, so I didn't over sleep, and went back to sleep, but just before I felt a pair of strong arms grasp my stomach,

"I love you both so much," he murmured to me and the baby, I smiled and went back to sleep.

**So there you have Chapter 4! I would have uploaded it Monday night, but i really wanted to make it slighty longer. There will be longer chapters once we get in to more detail of her day and stuff though so don't you worry about the short chapters so far! :{] Please review!**

**MOUSTACHES WILL SOON TAKE OVER FANFICTION! :{] 3**

**Peace out suckah'sss, pahaaa!**

**PEACE, LOVE, SEX**


	5. iBerry and New Couples?

**Hey guys, this chapter is much longer than the last, as I promised! I hope you like it! So here is Chapter 5!**

"...Mommy, Mommy?" I felt someone lightly shake me. "Sonny?" I realised that that someone was Chad. _I guess I was still in the future. YAY!_ I slowly opened my eyes, to find myself face to face with my gorgeous husband and son. "Morning Sonshine, we made you breakfast in bed," he smiled at me, so I smiled faintly back. "Know that's more like it." He joked as I began to sit up, "Tawni called me this morning, she said to tell you to that she's coming over in about 2 hours, so I thought I'd better wake you up so you can get ready in time, you know how Tawni hates to be late for your 'special bonding' as she calls it." I instantly thought that that meant shopping knowing Tawni, wait TAWNI! I_can tell her about what's going on, hopefully she won't think i have turned crazy or nothing._

"Okay, thanks babe," I smiled at him, more lively than the last one, and with that, he got up from the position he was in with Mackenzie, and walked out with him. All of a sudden, the same cat I saw last night which gave me the fright of my life, jumped onto the bed, and sat up straight looking at me and then my food with plead in his eyes. So as I am too kind, I offered it a piece of bacon, and then it sat down on my legs and went to sleep.

"Noodles!" Chad shouted from downstairs, and suddenly the cat jumped off of my lap, and went out the door. _Noodles ehh? I like the sound of that, now to find out if it's a girl or boy._

I got out of bed, after I finished my breakfast, and let's just say, _CDC can actually cook, well I think he cooked it himself and not a chef if we have one,_walked over to what appeared to be a closet door, but as I opened it, there was another 2 doors, one said S.A.C and the other C.D.C. Using my brains, I opened the one with S.A.C written on it, and in front of me stood a room the size of my apartment back in my time!

There were shelves and shelves of shoes, two long poles that started and finished at each end, full of clothes, and don't get me started on the belts, jewellery and bags. I rummaged through everything, taking in all of the designer labels and tags still attached to half of them. Then suddenly a pair of skinny ripped jeans caught my eye sight, so I ran to then and put them on, found a white top with black and grey designs on, grabbed a simple black belt, a Gucci purse, and to finish off, I picked up some killer heals, which where a T.H. design,_obviously a new designer I_ thought to myself_._

I brushed my long brown and honey highlighted hair, and curled them into long angel curls, and then just added some simple natural shades as my make up. I looked at myself in the mirror fully, and got a good look at my future self._Damn I looked good, even with a baby bump!_ Speaking of the baby, it's been kicking all morning._I wonder if the public knows about it?_

I came out of my closet and bedroom, noticing some old 'So Random' and 'Mackenzie Falls' posters on the way out, and began looking for the stairs. I soon came to a black stair case, and walked down it. I looked at my watch, noticing the time was only 10 am, and I still had an hour left until Tawni would come for our shopping spree, which apparently seems to occur a lot.

"Hello there sexy thing," Chad was standing in the hallway in a grey plain top, with a plaid top over it, and blue washed jeans, and some converse shoes. _We were quite the fashionable parents I must say._

"Good morning sweetie," I answered, and kissed him tenderly on the lips, then suddenly Noodles brushed past my legs, causing me to flinch a little.

"I swear Noodles is psychic or something, she ALWAYS interrupts our romance," Chad joked, ahh so Noodles was a girl. "Anyway, you left your mobile down here since Thursday, and you have about 30 messages and 40 missed calls!" He handed to me, what apparently was a phone. It looked like something only a tech freak from the year 3000 would have! It looked like a super BlackBerry and iPhone in one!

I scanned through the contacts and noticed that I had everyone but Grady. Not even a Graham, or something that sounded like him. I wondered, but then thought that maybe I had lost touch with him, who knows! I walked through to what seemed to be the lounge, and noticed little Mackenzie holding onto the side of the couch, attempting to walk, and Chad next to him encouraging him to walk. _It was so cute!_

On the side I noticed a magazine, Celebrity Now! Hmm, must be new. I picked it up and flicked through, without looking at the front picture of some new Paris Hilton. I soon came to an article about me; there was a picture of me, Chad and Mackenzie walking through the park, then another picture zooming in on my stomach.

"Is there another Cooper in store for Hollywood's IT couple? Or has Sonny been gaining a few pounds for a new movie role?" I read out loud to myself, giggling a bit when thinking of myself eating loads for a movie role. I flicked through spotting something about Zora in England, then came across the best married couple page; there was me and Chad, Zac and Vanessa, Joe and Chelsea, Kevin and Danielle, Tawni and Nico and Nick and Selena. Wait what! Tawni and Nico, who would have thought, I know I wouldn't. I looked at the picture of them both,_they looked so cute and happy together, Tawni has became even MORE beautiful and Nico has became handsome!_

Next, was the best families; there was Chad, me and Mackenzie, and a load of families including Tawni and Nico, who has two small children, that looked around the age of 3 each. They where beautiful and looked beyond happy.

I continued looking though and flicking all of the pages until something caught my eye. _It was a page dedicated to Grady Mitchell_. I read the title out loud because I couldn't believe what I was reading, "Grady Mitchell: 4 years past all ready?" I started to tear up every time I re read the title and let it sink in.

_Grady Mitchell had died this time 4 years ago?_

**Awww I know feel terrible, making Grady die, but I wanted some drama to have some drama in this chapter, but I promise next chapter will have more Channy in it ;{D**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, as I promised it was longer! Please review thanks!**

**Peave out suckah'sss, PAHA!**

**PEACE, LOVE, SEX.**


	6. iBerry and New Couples? Part II

**I know this chapter is small, but this was supposed to be on the last chapter, and i just found it, so don be mad. I'm going on holiday on Monday-Saturday so no updating or writing, but here was the rest of the last chapter, enjoy!**

I blinked in disbelief as I stared at the news. _Grady couldn't be dead? He was probably the closest friend I had, apart from Tawni and Lucy of course. _I read on, to find that Grady had had Leukaemia since 2008! He never told a soul,_ why didn't he tell his cast mates?_ We would of supported him though it all! If I get back to my own time, I am confronting him straight away, but I don't want to pressure him into telling me, I'll drop hints slowly until tells me. I want to be able to support him through it all! Even if its for the remaining 6 years of his life, I want to make them the best years of his life.

After reading that, i looked in the mirror, to notice several tear drops leaking from my eyes, and running down my face. I grabbed several tissues off the side and patted my face dry.

"4 Years already, ehh?" Chad came up from behind me and wrapped his ars around my waist. "It just seems like just yesterday he was with Nico making contraptions and other things that never did work, although that fortune telling machine was quite accurate with me. I didn't want to say anything at the time, but I wished and wish that my fortune would come true, and now it has I am the luckiest man alive," he confessed. I chuckled inside my head.

_Dramatic Irony much?_

**So there you have it, the remainder of Chapter 6, well Chapter 7.**

**Update early November,**

**Peace out suckah'sss :]**

**PEACE, LOVE, SEX.**


	7. Tawni and Confession Time

**HEEEY GUYS! Guess what? Ohh you know what;] IM BACK! Well i am bored and its 11.45pm at night on christmas eve eve eve. So i decided to carry on with his story! So here is Chapter 7!**

There was a loud noise which sounded like a door bell which broke me out of my phase.

"I think its Tawni; I think you should get it. She is still in a mood with me for god knows what," Chad chuckled, followed by a smile. He has such a beautiful smile. I had never seen a real smile of his before, but since I had came to the future, I have seen a lot of those lately. I also let out a small laugh of my own, and then I pecked Chad on the lips and made my way to the door. The only reason I knew where the door was was because he is right in front of the staircase which I had previously made my way down them earlier this morning.

When I got to the door, I opened it up to find a very casual looking, but beautiful Tawni Hart – I mean Harris.

"Sonny, you look fabulous!" Wow. Tawni just complimented me? As I said before, I love the future! "And I see you are wearing my new shoe design!" _Oh so that's what T.H. design is?_ "Just one thing Sonny," _Of course I am doing something wrong_ I thought to myself. "You can see your baby bump in that top! Quickly go change – unless you're revealing you're pregnant to the public! Sonny you said you would wait until you where 5 months not 4! I'm going to talk to Chad about this," She declared as she stormed into our house.

"No wait Tawni! There is something I need to tell you about, and I don't know how you're going to take it,"

"What is it Sonny? Wait – you're not having twins are you? Oh my –"

"No Tawni! At least I don't think I am... No wait Tawni, I have to confess something in private to you without Chad hearing, and I really need you to believe me!" I waited for a response, which for Tawni was a nod of the head, then being dragged upstairs to my bedroom door. She pushed me inside, locked the door, and sat me on the bed in the matter of practically milli-seconds.

"Spill everything," She demanded. Okay, so I guess this was confession time. Maybe she will believe me and hopefully help me without sending me to a nut home.

Here goes nothing...

**Right guys, i know it was only small. BUT, i shall write more soon so please keep your eyes pealed and PLEASE read and review my new story!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAH'S!**

**PEACE, LOVE, SEX.**


	8. What and What?

**NEW CHAPTER.**

"Tawni, I'm a seventeen year old girl," I started, but then got cut off by a loud laugh from Tawni.

"Good one Sonny, you know I always admired your comedic skills. You could have fooled Einstein with your acting skills!" She replied, chuckling away. But then she suddenly froze and looked down at my serious face. "Sonny, you're not joking are you?" Why does she believe me so quickly? I thought to myself. I shook my head in answer to her questioning.

"No I'm not Tawni. All I remember is going to sleep in my own bed, then I woke up and found out that I have a little boy, one on the way and now I am married to the guy I have hated for 1 and a half years, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I confessed all in one go to a shocked Tawni. She just stood there and looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Sonny, I have no idea of what's happening either!" She confessed. I just stood there with a completely shocked face.

"Wait, what? Then how come you know so much about this time?"

"Because I have been reading all of these diaries, for the past two days!"

"Really?"

"I know! I wrote in books and read them! How are we going to get back Sonny?"

"I have no idea Tawni, but what has happened to you?"

"Well, basically I woke up to a Nico bed and two small children wanting breakfast! So I did what my instincts made me do, and made them breakfast. I was happy it was Nico though, because I have always thought he was quite cute and sweet. His body is HOT! I mean his abs and-"

"TAWNI!"

"Right sorry and basically I told Nico to take the kids out somewhere and I just spent the whole day researching about myself and everyone else! I can't believe Grady though! I cried when I found out," She slowed down into a whisper at the last part.

"I know, well lets just go shopping shall we? Oh yeah, after I go change,"

So it wasn't just me huh? I wonder if it was everyone who tested out that machine...

As soon as I got home and said goodbye to Tawni, I walked into the living room to see Chad on the sofa with a book in hand. I decided to sneak up on him.

"BOO!"

"Argh Munroe!" The book went flying out of his hands and on to the floor. Wait he called me Munroe?

"Munroe?"

"Erm, I mean Cooper. Haha, just reminiscing the good old times,"

"Chad? Are you okay? You can tell me anything, trust me, it won't be the weirdest thing that's happened to me today," I laughed at my own inside joke.

"Sonny, you can not be freaked out or anything,"

"Trust me, weirder things have happened,"

"Sonny I have no idea what has happened! Last thing I remembered was having a fight with you, going to bed, then waking up in the future married to you, having a kid and one on the way and I have been reading a bunch of random things these past few days to help solve what's been going on in our lives!" He confessed to me all in one go. I just stood there speechless. Thinking of a reply to say back to him.

Crap...

**I BET YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD HAPPEN.**

**Its a bit of a cliffy;] Well kind of...**

**Anyways its a bit longer, but i am hoping to write more as i go into this big surprise!:D**

**Please, read and review.**

**PEACE, LOVE, SEX.**


	9. Confessions and Awkwardness

**Right I know it's very short, but I have homework I just got told about and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for this chapter any longer:)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY REVIEWS GUYS! I love to read each and everyone of them :)**

**So here it is!**

"I-I-" I stuttered, trying to get the right words out. "What!" That was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"I said; The last thing I reme-"

"Yes I heard what you said, but... When did this happen to you?" I asked him.

"About two or three days ago..." He drifted of, avoiding eye contact, looking uneasy as he did so.

"Wait so these past two or three days have been an act? You don't know what's going on either?"

"I'm so sorry Sonny; I just didn't want you freaking out that I'm a younger version of your current husband and-wait either? Sonny who else has told you about this, is it Tawni?"

"Yes," I simply replied, still trying to get round what Chad had just told me.

"Sonny do you believe us? Ohh you have to believe us we are 100% telling the truth!" Chad was acting very different than the usual 'CDC, Peace out Suckers!' I mean by now I would have thought that he would be boasting about how he fooled everyone and now he even has awards and the proof of being 'The Greatest Actor of our Generation', but no. Instead he is standing, right here, in front of me, begging me to believe him.

"Chad the only reason I can believe you is-"

"Oh thank god you believe me Sonny, I thought you would try to lock me up in a mental unit or something-"

"CHAD!"

"Oh sorry Sonny, carry on,"

"As I was about to say, the only reason that I can believe you and Tawni, is because I have no idea what's going on either!"

"You mean, you have no idea since three days ago either?"

"Nope, not a clue,"

"Wait so that was you the other night..." He went off looking down at his feet.

I suddenly noticed a blush form across his face, only to suddenly recall what happened between me and him a few nights ago. I felt hotness come across me, and that is when I knew that I possibly had slightly-or rather a lot of red formed across my whole face.

"So..."

"So..."

"Well..."

"Weeeeeell"

"This is embarrassing..."

**Haha, so there it is, a very small new chapter. Next chapter should be much MUCH more longer, as all is revieled.**

**Anyways, please review and alert and you will be the first ones to know when there is a new chapter!**

**PEACE, LOVE, SEX.**


End file.
